Somos una Sinfonía
Somos una Sinfonía (We Are a Symphony en inglés y La Nostra Sinfonia en Italia), es una melodía sin letra cantada por Musa para derrotar a los Duendes Pandemonio en el Auditorio Dorado con la ayuda de Tecna y así ganan el Bloomix cuando Musa termina de cantar la canción. Aparece en el episodio El Auditorio Dorado. Letra |-|Inglés= You are the melody and I am the beat Together we're a symphony I hear your voice And I know it deep in my heart We are one, we'll never part And when I need your help I don't need to speak 'Cause you read my silences And when I think about All the things we've been through I know I believe in you A friend is more precious than gold, than gold, than gold This is a challenge It can be so rough, baby Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight We never ever give up From all the scares and noise Girl, we gotta step up Together we'll fight, fight, fight And hold on to what we got When you jump I jump too If you fall I catch you (Girl i'm with you all along) (One hundred percent) The game is getting tough We're gonna have some fun (Together we'll shine so bright) (Like a magic rainbow light) You are the melody and I am the beat Together we're a symphony I hear your voice And I know it deep in my heart We are one, we'll never part A friend is more precious than gold This is a challenge It can be so rough, baby Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight We never ever give up From all the scares and noise Girl, we gotta step up Together we'll fight, fight, fight And hold on to what we got When you jump I jump too If you fall I catch you (Girl I'm with you all along) (One hundred percent) The game is getting tough We're gonna have some fun (Together we'll shine so bright) (Like a magic rainbow light) |-|Italiano= Io sono il ritmo e tu sei la melodia Questa è la nostra sinfonia Siamo la musica que risonerá Fino nella oscurità Con il tuo potere La mia voce sará Onda supersónica Io sono il ritmo e tu sei la melodia Invincibili armonia Ancora piu unite che mai Questa è una sfida Il gioco si fa duro Peró Pietato si fino a la fine Perché è una partita all'ultimo respiro Non ché tempo per esitare Siamo solo io e te Tu il cuore, io la mente Non te ferma niente Solo ao tuo fianco Salta e io salto con te E non te niente que no faró per te E non te sfida que non possiamo vincere Io sono il ritmo e tu sei la melodia Questa è la nostra sinfonia Siamo la musica que risonerá Fino nella oscuritá Ancora piu unite che mai Questa è una sfida Il gioco si fa duro Peró Pietato si fino a la fine Perché è una partita all'ultimo respiro Non ché tempo per esitare Siamo solo io e te Tu il cuore, io la mente Non te ferma niente Solo ao tuo fianco Salta e io salto con te E non te niente que no faró per te E non te sfida que non possiamo vincere Videos centre|thumb|450x450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *Incluso que es una melodía sin letra, al final de El Auditorio Dorado, en los créditos aparece que Elisa Rosselli escribió la letra y/o Sinfonía. *Es una de las dos canciones utilizadas por dos transformaciones diferentes ambas utilizadas por Musa: **La primera canción, Regresa a Mí, Musa la usa para liberar a las Ballenas Cantantes con su hechizo especial Voz de Sirenix. **Esta canción se utiliza con el hechizo Bloomix: Voz de Cristal. *Dado que todavía no se sabe si las versiones escuchadas en El Auditorio Dorado y del vídeo "El poder mágico del deporte" son las diferentes partes de la misma canción o dos canciones diferentes, estos dos puntos se mantienen hasta que se conozca la verdad: **Dado que es una melodía no lírica, se teoriza que para las otras versiones de idioma de este episodio, la melodía no tendrá otra persona a cantar la canción mas que Elisa Rosselli. *La única pista que indica la melodía sin letra oído hablar de la serie y el vídeo regalo vistos en Youtube son partes de una misma canción es que la sonoridad escuchado al final del vídeo regalo es similar a la sonoridad de la versión episodio: **Sin embargo, una sugerencia que indica que son dos temas diferentes es el ritmo. Es casi completamente, para no decir totalmente, diferente de uno a otro. en:We Are a Symphony Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:6ª Temporada Categoría:Musa Categoría:Canciones